The Fear
"There is nothing to fear but The Fear itself," -- Berto's words painted in blood on the wall after killing Tom, leading to the group's name This unnamed group, referred to by the State of New Graystone as The Fear,' '''is a mysterious cult of antagonistic survivors inhabiting the lands to the south of the State of New Graystone, in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. They are a strange group of survivors who claim to want to rid humankind of fear, and all their members claim to have done so already thanks to their leader, the Crow. They serve as the primary antagonists of the '''A New Beginning''' series and The Fear Itself series. After the deaths of Berto and the Lady, as well as the defeat and imprisonment of the Crow, the remains of the Fear returned to Heron Street, where they scrounged out a living until they were wiped out by their reformed former leader Nathan Carlson. Overview The Fear is a mysterious group of survivors dedicated to the purging of fear, as they believe that fear is what prevents people from unlocking their true potential and that the abolition of fear is what will allow humans to evolve. They pursue this agenda through any means necessary and will use violence and torture to force others to accept their ways. Pre-Apocalypse Few - if any - members of The Fear knew each other before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Many years after he suffered burns at the Mitchell farm, Nathan Carlson came across numerous groups of survivors. One by one, he recruited them into his fearless philosophy, subjecting them all to their fears for numerous lengths of time. Carlson became the Crow, the Fear's leader, and the group took residence at a burned-out estate called Heron Street. Members * The Lady - second-in-command * Berto - third-in-command * Zion ''- second-in-command * ''Lawrence Carter Former Members: * ''Nathan Carlson'', alias The Crow - former leader of The Fear Killed Victims * Tom * 26 unnamed Thomaston inhabitants * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths * Berto - shot through the chest by Gideon Monroe and put down by Edwards * The Lady - decapitated by Eduard * Zion - neck broken and stabbed in the head by Drew Stanton * Lawrence Carter - back broken and macheted in the head by Alex Junior * Nathan Carlson - committed sucide by detonating the NBS Elizabeth * Several unnamed members - shot by Nathan Carlson Trivia * "The Fear" is a nickname used by the State of New Graystone based on Berto's warning. The Fear never actually refer to themselves as such or by any other name. ** This makes them the only officially unnamed antagonistic group. * They are the only antagonistic group to take trophies of their victims, namely human ears. ** Members of The Fear wear these ears on necklaces made of string. *** The only members of The Fear to not wear their victim's ears are The Lady and the Crow, although they both still remove the ears of their victims. * They are the longest surviving antagonistic group, lasting 11 seasons until they were completely killed. ** The Fear was wiped out by their former leader Nathan Carlson. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:The Fear